La fête des étoiles
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Stiles veut fêter le Tanabata cette année. Les vœux parfois se réalisent. Cover by Lucyle2b


**OS écrit pour le Groupe FB Sterek's Pack. Thème La fête**

 **Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Cover by Lucyle2b**

 **Merci à Sola pour la bêta correction**

* * *

La fête des étoiles

\- C'est quoi tous ces papiers là par terre? Bon sang Stiles la cuisine était rangée tip top y a même pas trente minutes  
\- C'est pour une fête avec la meute papa. Ce sera rangé dans deux heures.  
\- Y a grandement intérêt sinon ta fête tu la passeras dans ta chambre. J'accepte beaucoup de tes lubies Stiles, mais pas que tu mettes le bordel dans la maison. Ta chambre encore à la limite, mais pourquoi faire du découpage à la cuisine?  
\- Mon bureau est trop petit j'avais besoin de place. Tu veux m'aider?  
\- Non merci.  
\- Mais c'est pour le Tanabata.  
\- Et depuis quand on est japonais dis-moi?  
\- Je pensais juste que ce serait sympa et ça change une fois. Qui sait, ça pourrait nous porter chance dans nos vies.  
\- Et tu vas faire quoi de tous ces papiers?  
\- Des tanzaku.  
\- En français?  
\- Tu écris ton vœu sur le papier, tu accroches le papier sur un bambou et le lendemain de la fête tu brûles le tout ou tu jettes à l'eau.  
\- Ah voilà. Et on peut écrire ce qu'on veut?  
\- Ben oui ton vœu le plus cher.  
\- Donne-moi un de tes papiers tankitruc.  
\- Tanzaku papa!  
\- Oui ça.  
Le shérif s'assit, prit un papier vert, un stylo et écrivit un vœu avant de le glisser dans une enveloppe. Il donna l'enveloppe à son fils qui la rangea dans une boîte. Le shérif se leva et quitta la cuisine en disant:  
\- Tu ranges après hein, je compte sur toi.  
Mais l'ado ne répondit pas et recommença ses découpages.

* * *

\- Yo Scotty mon pote.  
\- Stiles on devait se voir il y a une heure, faut que j'aille bosser là.  
\- ça prendra trois minutes même pas.  
Blasé Scott laissa entrer son ami chez lui. Stiles déposa des papiers et des crayons sur la table basse du salon.  
\- C'est quoi tout ça? Ta nouvelle lubie?  
\- Respecte un peu toi qui a une copine japonaise. C'est pour le Tanabata.  
\- Le quoi?  
\- La fête des étoiles. Tiens tu prends un papier, un crayon et tu écris ton vœu le plus cher sur le papier, ensuite tu le glisse dans cette enveloppe.  
\- Et c'est tout?  
\- Non le jour de Tanabata je vais mettre chaque papier sur une branche de bambou et le lendemain on ira brûler tout ça ou jeter dans le lac.  
\- Et c'est censé faire quoi?  
\- Ben que ton vœu se réalise idiot!  
\- Logique oui. Bon donne un papier. Je peux écrire n'importe quoi?  
\- Ce que tu veux.  
\- Genre si je veux que là tout de suite tu disparaisses, ça va marcher?  
\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu souhaite ça pourrait se retourner contre toi.  
Avec un sourire amusé Scott écrivit sur un papier bleu qu'il glissa dans une enveloppe qu'il tendit à Stiles qui fila dans la seconde. L'alpha trouvait son best vraiment incroyable.

* * *

\- Donc je peux écrire le vœu que je veux? Genre si j'écris que je veux que tu m'achète une villa avec piscine à Honolulu ça va marcher?  
\- Heu…bon peut être pas n'importe quel vœux. Mais genre amour, bonheur, richesse, santé… tu vois le principe?  
\- Du tout non! Ironisa la blonde vénitienne  
Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que Lydia voyait le principe. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer en quoi consistait le Tanabata. Elle était tellement intelligente.  
Elle prit un papier orange et écrivit son vœu en grand puis glissa le papier dans l'enveloppe prévue. Elle la tendit à Stiles.

\- J'espère ne pas être déçue. Dit-elle avec un air de princesse.  
L'hyperactif lui lança un clin d'œil en partant de chez elle à vive allure.

* * *

Le lendemain au lycée, il attrapa entre deux cours Kira et Liam.  
\- Si on était au Japon je comprendrais de vouloir faire le Tanabata, mais pourquoi tu veux le faire ici à Beacon Hills?  
\- ça change un peu. Toi qui es japonaise tu devrais…  
\- Je ne suis pas japonaise. Je suis née aux États-Unis et j'ai grandie à New-York. J'ai juste des origines japonaises.  
\- Ah… mais tu vas participer quand même hein? Scott a déjà écrit son vœu lui.  
\- Bon si Scott à joué le jeu je vais le faire aussi.  
Kira s'appliqua à écrire un vœu en japonais sur un papier violet.  
Liam, lui, regardait les papiers comme s'ils allaient lui sauter dessus.  
\- Allez mon petit Liam lance-toi tu as sûrement un vœu dans la tête.  
\- Je sais pas écrire en japonais désolé.  
\- Kira est la seule à avoir écrit en japonais.  
\- Oh… et ça marche quand même?  
\- Bien sûr.  
Liam pas convaincu prit un papier jaune et écrivit dessus un seul mot puis glissa le papier dans l'enveloppe avec son prénom.  
\- Merci les amis.  
\- Tu as tout le monde? Demanda Kira.  
\- Non… il me manque Derek et moi. Et ça va pas être simple de convaincre Derek.  
Stiles partit et quitta le lycée. Kira le regarda faire et se tourna vers Liam.  
\- Je rêve ou il est partit alors qu'il n'a fait que deux heures de cours?  
\- Je crois que tu ne rêves pas. Il est vraiment fou.

* * *

Stiles arriva finalement devant la porte du loft de Derek, mais quelque chose le retint d'entrer. Une étrange excitation en lui.  
A l'intérieur, Derek parlait avec Braeden quand il flaira un sentiment de légère peur mêlée à de l'excitation derrière la porte. En se levant du canapé pour se diriger vers la porte, il reconnut l'odeur de Stiles et soupira. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte faisant sursauter l'adolescent.  
\- Un problème? Demanda le lycaon les sourcils levés.  
Sans autorisation Stiles entra dans le loft et posa des papiers et des stylos sur la table devant la baie vitrée. Derek légèrement étonné referma la porte du loft et vint vers l'adolescent.  
\- C'est quoi ce bazar?  
Stiles regarda Derek dans les yeux quelques instants cherchant à voir son niveau d'exaspération avant de se lancer.  
\- C'est pour le Tanabata.  
Le loup ouvrit la bouche d'incompréhension. A ce moment-là, Braeden se leva du canapé et Stiles la remarqua enfin.  
\- Je vais vous laisser entre vous. Vos conneries ne me concernent pas.  
La jeune mercenaire quitta le loft.  
Déjà furieux Derek regarda Stiles dans les yeux.  
\- Euh… tu dois écrire un vœu sur un papier.  
\- Je dois?  
\- Non… enfin, je ne t'oblige pas… c'est une tradition du Tanabata.  
\- Mais c'est quoi ton tana machin là?  
\- La fête des étoiles. Le principe c'est, tu écris un vœu sur un tanzaku que tu accroche après un bambou le jour de Tanabata et après, le lendemain, tu brûles le tout… ou tu le jettes dans l'eau et ton vœu est censé se réaliser.  
\- Pourquoi tu fais ça?  
\- Pour changer un peu. S'ouvrir au monde, à la cul…ture…  
Stiles commençait légèrement à perde confiance en lui en voyant le regard de Derek toujours posé sur lui qui ne cillait pas ou presque pas. Le loup soupira et porta son regard sur les papiers.  
\- Tu devrais être en cours.  
-Oh ne t'inquiète pas de ça, je loupe pas grand-chose crois-moi. Plus vite tu écris ton vœu, plus vite je retourne au lycée. C'est demain le Tanabata.  
Derek regarda de nouveau Stiles.  
\- Je dois écrire quoi?  
\- Ce que tu veux. Ce que tu souhaite. Amour, enfants, mariage, longue vie, santé… rester en vie. Richesse…  
\- Et si je n'ai pas de vœux?  
\- Euh… c'est pas possible ça… on a tous forcément un vœu. Toute la meute a trouvé un vœu, même moi j'ai un vœu.  
\- Je pourraid demander que tu me fiches la paix pour le reste de ma vie, mais je sens que ça ne marchera pas.  
L'ado ouvrit la bouche d'indignation.  
Derek prit un papier rose et écrivit quelque chose puis mit le papier dans l'enveloppe avec son nom et plaqua la lettre d'une main ferme sur le torse de Stiles.  
\- Vas au lycée maintenant et ferme la bouche, quelqu'un pourrait avoir envie de t'embrasser.  
Stiles se secoua légèrement et s'enfuit en courant. Ce ne fût que revenu au lycée qu'il réalisa deux choses:  
1: Il avait oublié ses papiers et ses stylos chez Derek. (Pas très grave en soit, il avait tout à la maison)  
2: Derek lui avait dit une phrase hyper bizarre….'' ferme la bouche, quelqu'un pourrait avoir envie de t'embrasser''.

* * *

Stiles croisa du monde toute la journée au lycée, mais ne vit personne tellement il était absorbé par la phrase de Derek. En rentrant chez lui son père se débattait avec des branches de bambou.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais papa?  
\- J'essaye de mettre ton bordel dans ta chambre… parce que le salon n'est définitivement pas ton endroit personnel et j'en ai marre de tes morceaux de bois partout.  
\- C'est du bambou.  
\- ça ne change rien au fait que j'en ai marre quand même.  
Stiles prit les branches de bambou des mains de son père et monta les mettre dans sa chambre. Il les posa sur le lit et fut surpris de voir des papiers et des stylos sur sa table de nuit. Derek les lui avaient ramenés un peu plus tôt. Il prit toutes les enveloppes et sortit les papiers sans les regarder même si l'envie était forte de lire ce que tous avaient écrits. Il prit un papier gris et réfléchit à son propre vœu. Il voulut tracer une lettre mais se stoppa dans son geste et alluma son ordi portable. Il chercha sur internet quelque chose qu'il finit par trouver et écrivit du coup son vœux en elfique. Un mot qui voulait tout dire. Un seul prénom. Le feu aux joues il accrocha le bout de papier à une branche de bambou qu'il planta dans un vase. Il prit les autres branches et accrocha un papier sur chacune puis les mis toutes dans le gros vase. Il posa le tout par terre et oublia jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Il se réveilla doucement et sursauta violemment en voyant Derek debout à côté de son lit qui le regardait.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici?  
\- Je venais chercher mon papier de hier.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Mon vœu ne me convient pas.  
L'ado cligna des yeux et montra le vase avec les bambous.  
\- Change alors.  
Derek se dirigea vers le vase en tournant le dos à Stiles. Le jeune s'étira et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en se levant.  
\- Merci pour les papiers et les stylos que j'avais oublié chez toi.  
\- ça faisait du bordel. Je pensais que tu serais à la maison.  
Le loup décrocha son papier de la branche de bambou, le relu, le froissa puis le jeta dans la corbeille à papier sous le bureau. Il s'assit sur la chaise de Stiles, prit une autre feuille rose et écrivit. L'ado le regarda faire interloqué.  
\- Pourquoi tu changes de vœu?  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit.  
\- Ouais… tu as peur que ça ne se réalise pas? Tu sais c'est juste une tradition et une croyance hein. C'était pour s'amuser un peu ce soir et demain matin tous ensemble.  
\- J'avais compris. Mais on est à Beacon Hills, alors je me méfie. Ça pourrait se réaliser vraiment.  
Derek se leva et accrocha son nouveau papier sur sa branche. De loin Stiles essaya de déchiffrer, mais le loup avait écrit une longue phrase apparemment pas en français. Le lycaon se retourna et resta immobile quelques secondes en observant Stiles en pyjama.  
\- Sérieusement tu as encore l'âge de mettre un pyjama avec des oursons?  
\- Déjà, c'est des lapins, mon cher, pas des oursons et c'est tiré d'un jeu vidéos. Et puis personne ne t'a dit de venir me mater en pyjama premièrement.  
\- Je ne te mate pas.  
\- Oh…Tu m'en diras tant.  
L'ado sourit et fit quelques pas vers Derek qui ne bougea pas. Il se planta devant lui à quelques centimètres de son corps et leva les yeux vers le visage du loup.  
\- J'ai pas rêvé hier, tu as dit que si je gardais la bouche ouverte quelqu'un pourrait avoir envie de m'embrasser?  
\- J'ai dis ça moi?  
\- Textuellement et tu as de la chance que j'ai pas percuté tout de suite.  
\- Sinon?  
\- Sinon… j'aurais peut-être encore plus ouvert la bouche.  
\- Tu me provoques?  
\- Qui sait, peut être…  
\- Juste une chose gamin… si tes amis ne savent pas lire en elfique, moi si par contre.  
Stiles se raidit en devenant rouge. Il sentit ses mains trembler.  
\- Tu… tu…  
Ne sachant pas quoi dire l'ado resta figé la bouche légèrement ouverte. Son cerveau ne savait même plus réfléchir.  
Derek combla le vide entre eux et attrapa le menton de l'ado entre son pouce et son index. Stiles vit, l'espace d'un instant, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres du lycaon juste avant que celles-ci se posent sur sa bouche toujours entrouverte.  
La porte de la chambre de Stiles s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et le shérif se figea avec sa tasse de café dans les mains.  
\- Je supporte vraiment beaucoup de tes lubies Stiles, le Tanabata je veux bien, mais là tu m'expliques?  
Stiles le visage totalement rouge et décomposé se tourna légèrement vers son père et haussa les épaules en disant:  
\- Euh… c'est zhongqiujie… la fête de la pleine lune en chine! Répondit le jeune en passant une main sur sa nuque  
Le shérif referma la porte en soupirant de dépit… qu'aurait-il pu répondre à ça?… c'est pas dans la maison que son fils mettait le plus de bordel, mais dans sa vie! Toutefois, le shérif rouvrit la porte, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas bougés.  
\- Hale, mon fils à dix-sept ans juste pour info et, Stiles, dans une heure je te veux au lycée.  
Et il referma définitivement la porte.  
Stiles reporta son attention sur Derek qui avait reculé de quelques pas. Le loup mit ses mains dans ses poches et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Quoi? Demanda l'ado soudain inquiet.  
\- J'aurais pas dû, pardon. Je vais rentrer. On se voit demain pour ton truc des étoiles.  
\- Ce soir déjà. La fête c'est ce soir.  
\- Ouais ben ce soir si tu veux.  
Et le loup parti par la fenêtre.  
Stiles resta immobile au milieu de sa chambre et se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il vit le papier froissé de Derek dans sa corbeille et le prit, le déplia et faillit s'étouffer. Il le mit dans sa table de nuit pour le garder comme preuve puis se pencha sur le nouveau papier du lycaon, mais ne comprit pas du tout la langue avec laquelle il avait écrit et laissa tomber.

* * *

Le soir venu, tout le monde se retrouva chez le shérif. John, Derek, Scott, Kira, Liam, Lydia et même Mélissa qui avait profité d'écrire un vœu à la dernière minute. Le shérif scrutait tout ce petit monde en se demandant ce que son fils pouvait encore trafiquer pour le laisser seul avec une bande d'ados et un jeune homme qu'il avait surpris en train d'embrasser son fils le matin même. Le shérif soupira en faisant un sourire à Mélissa. Au moins il y avait une autre adulte de plus de 30 ans pour lui tenir compagnie. Stiles entra au salon et le shérif cru qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Scott faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, Liam recracha une partie de son soda, Kira éclata de rire, Lydia se leva dans un cri hystérique en se précipitant sur l'ado, Mélissa rit derrière ses mains et Derek était au bord de la syncope et semblait manquer d'oxygène.  
\- Quoi? Demanda l'ado légèrement vexé.  
\- Tu es trop bien comme ça, Stiles. Dis-moi tout de suite où tu as trouvé ça, il m'en faut un absolument, demanda la jeune rousse pendue au coup de son ami.  
\- Stiles, je rêve ou tu es en robe de chambre?  
\- Papa c'est un yukata. C'est un habit traditionnel pour le Tanabata. Bon on mange maintenant?  
Stiles se défit de l'étreinte de son amie rousse et alla s'asseoir à côté de son père. Son regard tomba sur Derek et sa bouche ouverte. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura:  
\- Ferme la bouche, quelqu'un pourrait avoir envie de t'embrasser!  
Scott, Liam et Kira toussèrent en même temps sous la surprise.  
''Saleté de créatures surnaturelles'' pensa Stiles.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Mélissa et John laissèrent les jeunes seuls dehors sous les étoiles et allèrent se réfugier à la cuisine.  
\- Ton fils est vraiment un garçon… incroyable, on va dire.  
\- Oui incroyable pour ne pas dire autre chose…c'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisit non plus.  
\- Il a de bonnes idées quand même. Cette soirée est sympa et puis il a raison, ça change de connaître d'autres traditions, après le kimono n'était peut être pas obligatoire.  
\- Stiles ne fait malheureusement jamais les choses à moitié. C'est tout ou rien. Mais plus souvent tout en fait. Et… tu sais quoi, j'ai pas finis de m'en faire pour mon gosse… il flirt gravement avec le jeune Hale.  
\- Tu ne vas pas me croire si je te dis que ce n'est pas récent.  
\- Que veux-tu dire Mélissa?  
\- Que je les ai vus ensemble plus souvent que toi et ça date pas d'aujourd'hui que ces deux-là se tournent autour.  
\- Il m'aura vraiment tout fait ce gosse!  
\- Ne te plains pas trop. Avec votre histoire ça pourrait être pire. Il pourrait faire des tentatives de suicide. Tu sais combien on en a par année des jeunes en mal de vivre qui meurent dans notre service à cause de tentatives de suicide? Ton fils est juste un peu énergique, mais il va bien.  
\- Quand même, je les ai vu s'embrasser… sur la bouche… mon gosse en pyjama au milieu de sa chambre et Derek avait ses lèvres sur celles de mon ado.  
Mélissa ne put retenir un rire cristallin devant l'air ahuri du shérif.  
\- Ne ris pas… ça aurait pu être Scott.  
Mélissa arrêta de rire quelques secondes pour imaginer la scène avec son propre fils et partie dans un fou rire sans retenue. Le shérif d'abord choqué finit par céder au rire lui aussi.

* * *

Dehors, les jeunes regardaient les étoiles. Kira dans les bras de Scott. Liam assit par terre qui discutait avec Lydia et Derek debout sur le perron. Stiles en ayant marre d'être un peu isolé, s'approcha de Derek. Le loup un peu méfiant voulut reculer, mais il se tapa contre la porte.  
\- ça va? Demanda prudemment Stiles.

\- Tu fais la tête?  
\- Non.  
\- Bon c'est déjà pas mal. Dis tu aurais vraiment voulu me voir disparaître pour toujours?  
Le loup se raidit.  
\- Non… c'est pour ça que j'ai changé de vœu. Sur le moment hier, tu m'as gavé avec tes histoires, j'ai mis une connerie. Mais… comment tu…  
\- J'avoue, j'ai récupéré ton papier dans ma poubelle.  
\- Dis pour ce matin… hum …  
\- Laisse tomber, on va pas en parler maintenant.  
-Oh Ok.  
\- Pourquoi tu as écris ton vœu dans une langue inconnue?  
\- C'est pas une langue inconnue. Et toi pourquoi en elfique?  
\- Je pensais sincèrement que personne ne pourrait lire. Mais j'ai raté mon coup.  
\- J'ai été un peu surpris ce matin en voyant mon nom sur un papier. J'ai vite compris que c'était toi. Personne d'autre ne pouvais avoir écrit en elfique, sauf un geek comme toi.  
Stiles se gratta la tête nerveusement.  
\- Arrêtes ça, tu vas te faire mal.  
\- C'est quoi la langue que tu as utilisée alors?  
\- Du français, mais j'ai complètement mélangé toutes les lettres.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Pour pas que tu lises.  
\- Pourquoi?  
Le loup soupira.  
\- Tu peux essayer de comprendre si tu veux. Je t'en voudrais pas et ça te concerne en plus. On se voit demain matin pour noyer tout ça?  
Stiles, malgré la stupeur, réussit à articuler un simple:  
\- Oui.  
Et Derek partit dans la nuit.

* * *

Stiles avait retourné les lettres de la phrase de Derek toute la nuit, dans tous les sens, mais n'avait pas comprit du tout. Il s'était endormi la tête sur son bureau et faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand il se fit réveiller par Scott.  
\- Hé mec tu dors?  
\- Non… qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?  
\- C'est bientôt l'heure. Comme j'avais pas de nouvelles de toi je me suis déplacé. Tu es prêt on y va?  
\- J'ose passer aux toilettes d'abord et prendre les affaires ou pas du tout?  
Sans attendre la réponse Stiles se leva, trébucha, se retint de justesse à son bureau et partit à la salle de bain.  
Le regard de Scott se posa sur le papier rose traînant sur le bureau de Stiles et il fut sidéré de ce qu'il y lu.  
Stiles revint et Scott lui présenta le papier.  
\- C'est quoi?  
\- Le papier de Derek.  
\- Tu sais ce qui est écrit dessus?  
\- Non, justement je cherche depuis hier soir. Il m'a dit que ça me concernait donc que j'osais lire mais je ne comprends pas.  
\- Il m'a suffit de poser les yeux dessus deux secondes pour comprendre.  
\- Ah…et donc?  
\- C'est écrit: Avoir le plaisir de vivre une histoire avec Stiles!  
Stiles en tomba sur le sol, le visage totalement bleu. Scott se précipita sur lui.  
\- Respire bon sang espèce de débile!  
Scott gifla son ami qui reprit enfin sa respiration et ses couleurs normales.  
\- Oh…putain…j'ai cru mourir…réellement.  
\- Tu m'étonnes! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie mec. Ça va mieux?  
Péniblement Stiles se releva.  
\- ça va… donne le papier, je le remets sur la branche et on y va avant que tout le monde nous attende.

* * *

Mais tout le monde les attendait déjà en fait. Stiles croisa le regard de Derek et rougit. Tous ensemble ils jetèrent les bambous dans le lac et attendirent de voir les écrits s'effacer sur les papiers. Une fois l'encre disparue. Lydia, Kira, Scott et Liam partirent. Le shérif voulut rester encore un peu, mais Mélissa le traîna avec elle, ayant compris que Derek et Stiles avaient besoin d'être les deux seuls un moment, vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient, en tentant de les cacher, depuis le début de leur cérémonie du Tanabata.  
Enfin seul avec Stiles, Derek se lança le premier.  
\- Je suppose que tu as réussi à lire?  
\- Oui…enfin c'est Scott qui a lu, mais… c'était pas prévu que ce soit lui hein…c'est… bref… je t'expliquerai une autre fois. J'ai compris le mot.  
\- C'est ça l'important.  
Le loup, les mains dans les poches, se détourna du lac et partit. Stiles se précipita sur lui, mais l'entraîna dans sa maladresse et ils tombèrent les deux en arrière atterrissant dans le lac.  
Revenus à la surface, Derek grogna tandis que Stiles riait aux éclats.  
\- Putain t'es con. J'aurais dû garder mon ancien vœu.  
\- Hé, mais c'est pas sympa ça!  
Le loup tira l'ado par son t-shirt.  
\- Stiles tu es vraiment énervant.  
L'ado voulut répliquer, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Les lèvres de Derek se posèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser doux, mais brûlant.  
Vraiment! Stiles adorait les fêtes venues d'ailleurs. Ça ferait au moins deux vœux de réalisés!


End file.
